


Enrique and The Mermaids: purgatory, the Glorious Sequel

by God_of_Serotonin_Deficiency



Series: Enrique Why [2]
Category: Enrique The Glorious - Fandom
Genre: Asdfghjkl, I'm starting to hate the word glorious, this is the longest running and most idiotic inside joke I've ever had, this story is not glorious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Serotonin_Deficiency/pseuds/God_of_Serotonin_Deficiency
Summary: this is why i'm dead insideIm only doing this to myselfGlorious count:35





	Enrique and The Mermaids: purgatory, the Glorious Sequel

Once upon a glorious time, there was a glorious man named Enrique who so desperately wanted to be a glorious mermaid. Unfortunately, the glorious Enrique died gloriously of a not-so-glorious cancer tumor. Or maybe he suffocated (gloriously). Now our glorious hero walks the terribly un-glorious and waterless streets of what we might call Limbo, or Purgatory. Enrique The Glorious does not know why the hell he’s here, as he is obviously too glorious for this place, but he just settles on finding a glorious way out. He scours the un-glorious streets gloriously for a way out, so he can finally achieve his glorious dream of becoming one with the glorious mermaids. After several un-glorious hours of pointless searching, Enrique plopped his glorious butt down on what sort of looked like a blackened and charred stump. He was exhausted. Enrique the Glorious accepted his doomed fate: to wander this not-glorious place until his glorious soul rots. And then a glorious voice from above fills his mind: 

“Enrique,” It said gloriously.  
“You must not give up. The exit is over there by the way.”

Enrique whipped his glorious head around, gloriously and dramatically with his glorious long black hair fanning behind him gloriously. And just as the glorious voice had said, there was a glorious golden door right behind him. Enrique felt utterly stupid. Our glorious hero hung his glorious head low as he walked through the glorious golden door, and to fulfill his glorious dream!

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art would be great lmao. just send it to https://rarf-ile.tumblr.com  
> thanks.


End file.
